


Pantera en libertad

by GarrasAladas



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrasAladas/pseuds/GarrasAladas
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de mismo nombre de Mónica Naranjo.
Relationships: Meridas Amaram/Jasnah Kholin





	Pantera en libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí la canción en cuestión por si no la habéis escuchado. Disfrutadla. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Oqnqy9bfJ8

_Respétame, yo vivo en libertad,_   
_Vivo en libertad, respétame,_   
_Vivo en libertad, vivo en libertad._

Jasnah Kholin ya no era una niña, su mano segura cubierta desde hacía años, sus inquietudes evolucionadas a un nivel muy superior. No, ya no era una niña sino una mujer libre e independiente. No obstante, aún había cosas que debía hacer por conquistar el corazón de su padre con el fin de volver a ser lo que una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, habían logrado ser.

_Negra por fuera, por dentro_   
_Color de algodón_   
_La pantera duerme_   
_En mi ropa interior._

Matrimonio lo llamaban los vorin. Una prisión lo llamaba ella. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? ¿Seguir por su camino impío tal y como su pecho anhelaba a sabiendas de que, seguramente, su padre se alejaría todavía más de su lado? Jasnah era rebelde por naturaleza, sus tutoras bien lo habían experimentado, ¿Pero que era una tutora contenta y orgullosa en comparación con la sonrisa de un padre otrora afable y comprensible?

Amar es transigir, amar es compartir; recordaba que una voz muy lejana se lo había susurrado una vez. ¿Era esa clase de amor el que ella quería?

_Noche azul mojada de_

_Luna y pasión_   
_Y aparece el hombre,_   
_Ese hombre_   
_Quema la selva y aplasta el amor_

Meridas Amaram fue el elegido. Un par de años mayor que ella, más alto que el propio rey, ojos dorados como un hacedor de soles, rostro cuadrado de semblante educado. Porte distinguida, reputación de honorable, comportamiento humilde. A ojos de todos el perfecto soldado alezi.

Sin embargo, no sintió en él esa decencia durante la noche de bodas. Pasional, posesivo, ruidoso. Las manos de él explorándola, sus labios marcándola en la piel, su cuerpo entero apoderándose de su libertad.

_Mírame, sé perdonar,_   
_Pero soy mujer respétame_   
_Yo vivo en libertad,_   
_Vivo en libertad._

Por el día era amable, un hombre gentil, un soldado leal y digno. En la noche su voluntad se hacía dañina, cortándola sin derramar sangre como si él fuera una espada esquirlada. Le dejaba marcas que no se veían, cicatrices en forma de besos y caricias que ni quería ni deseaba. 

_Comía en tu mano, tu boca me dio_   
_De beber mientras me colabas_   
_Entre jaulas de papel_   
_Y ahora tú abusas de mi soledad._   
  


Concedió y transigió dándole todo a ese hombre que por el día la mimaba, y en la noche la coaccionaba con palabras amables. Hacía para él de refugio mientras ella no tenía dónde amarrar anclas, perdida en alta mar se encontraba. Y su mar Meridas Amaram se llamaba. 

_Te regalo el cuerpo, no lo quiero,_   
_Pero mi alma se va_   
_¡ya no puedo más!_

Una noche su barco fraguó, y su cuerpo muerto en las telarañas de Shadesmar se perdió. Allí vivió, recuperándose de sus heridas, de todas ellas. Mentales y físicas. Debía volver al mundo físico por muchas razones, la más importante era enfrentar sus propios monstruos, aunque para ojos del resto estos no fueran sino el exponente mismo de las ambiciones y el honor.

_Sé perdonar, pero soy mujer_   
_Respétame yo vivo en libertad,_   
_Vivo en libertad._

Sabía, no obstante, que si ese hombre le pedía perdón caería de nuevo en sus redes. ¿Cómo luchar con las emociones? ¿Cómo filtrar lo que restaba a lo que sumaba? Su mente un tormento con ojos dorados, los ojos de su marido, recuerdos imprimidos que la hostigaban al despertar y al dormir. Voces con su voz, el viento rozándola con la suavidad de sus dedos callosos, la lluvia mojándola como su boca cuando la besaba.

_Cuantos sueños y mentiras_   
_En el circo de la vida_   
_Yo lucharé, sobreviviré_   
_Al destino que me arrastra_   
_Hacia tus pies._

El reencuentro fue inesperado, pero en el fondo deseado. Se había preparado para ello, asegurándose en el camino de no estar sola cuando él se presentara.

La rabia bullía de sus ojos de miel como la tinta derramada sobre las hojas de papel. No flaquearía, no, debía demostrar que estaba por encima, que su libertad era impagable, que ni besos o caricias podían competir contra su naturaleza aunque ésta misma la hiciera contradecirse a sí misma.

¿Lo deseaba? No. ¿Lo amaba? No. ¿Sentía algún tipo de afecto por él? Probablemente, y esa duda, esa flaqueza la consumía.

_Acuérdate que sé perdonar,_   
_Pero soy mujer, respétame_   
  


—¿Por qué, Jasnah? ¿Por qué me has rechazado siempre?

—¿Aparte del hecho de que eres un bufón detestable que solo alcanza el nivel más bajo de la mediocridad, ya que es lo mejor que tu mente limitada puede imaginar? Por mucho que me devano los sesos, no se me ocurre un motivo".

"[...] —Zorra impía —siseó Amaram, soltándola—. Si no fueras mujer...

—Si no fuera mujer, supongo que no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. A menos que fuera un cerdo. Entonces se duplicaría tu interés".

_Yo vivo sola en libertad,_   
_Y se perdonar, pero soy mujer,_   
_Respétame, yo vivo en libertad_   
_Vivo en libertad respétame_   
_Vivo en libertad_

_Yo vivo en libertad_

Y cuando por fin atravesó su pecho en las costas de Thaylen, viendo apagarse aquellos ojos que en ocasiones en un tiempo pasado ya titilaban rojos haciéndola estremecerse por dentro, la pantera volvió a correr en libertad.


End file.
